You Know My Name
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Emily Williams Can't Seem To Forget James Bond, The Man She Went A Misson On Three Years Ago. When He Returns With A Offer That Could Place The World Under Threat, Will She Control Her Feelings For Him Or Will He Suprise Her By Admitting The Truth?


You Know My Name

Chapter One: Fateful Meeting

"_The fire, it burns..._

_The smoke, it chokes..._

_Everything is destoryed in a matter of seconds..._

_Sounds of screams and breaking wood echos all around her..._

_Then a high pitched shot entered the air..._

_She breaks out of cover with her own gun, sliver and fits perfectly in her hands, blasts a bullet at her enemy._

_Igorning her body failing, she dashes towards the double doors and kicks them with her high heeled stillito._

_Her hair is loose from her neat bun she did a few hours ago, the dress that cost thousands was ruined for good._

_But once her sharp and wide eyes fell on a tall and mysterious fellow that questioned her singlehood, nothing else mattered._

_With cold blue orbs, short blonde hair and a suit that was badly damaged, he smouldered along with the inferno._

_Her betraying heart thundered outragously against her chest, it seemed wrong for her to feel such emotions._

_Yet there was something about him that she instanly knew that she could trust him._

_Even his name lingered in the air, one that would constantly echo in her thoughts and memories._

_He offered his hand which she took, they ran through the long and winding hallway with the exit rudely blocked by the flames._

_The window was their only option so together, they threw themselves through and landed with a bump on the soft green grass._

_Once more, he grabbed her hand and dashed towards the car park where a beautiful Aston Martin stood proudly._

_Turning on the engine, it roared to life with a powerful growl. He pushed down the petal, rushing upto a reasonable yet gripping speed._

_Behind them, the building expolded so loudly and violently that the ground shook beneath them._

_The woman held on tight, her eyes quickly looked at him who was deeply in focus of driving out of there before it was too late._

_Huge amounts of smoke filled the night's sky, it was a beautiful sight though it wouldn't be for the fire-fighters._

_When he seemed it was safe, the man stared at the woman who was quietly studying him._

_Their misson was complete, M would be overjoyed and so would be MI6._

_But whatever they could have in a relationship will never be, something that they both understood._

_Once they arrived to the airport, they said their farewells and boarded on separte planes never to see each other again. _

_That's what they both thought at the time._

_But they were wrong..._

It had been two and a half years since the misson, twenty-five year old Emily Williams was over that enchanting encounter of one James Bond by quitting her job and moving away from England.

The best choice really accourding to her, no way would she give up her singlehood to enjoy a two month or so fling with a man that was far too busy and haunted by something she didn't know.

So off she went to New York, her novel about spies was a national best seller and began to steadily get her life back to normal. Being in MI6 was dangerous and life destorying yet exicting and secretly romantic.

Also Emily had decided to give dating a go by visiting and going out more often. Though some of the men she had spoken too were attrative, they were more interested in themselves rather than her.

The real reason behind it was that none of them had that air of mystery like Bond did, he sometimes haunted her dreams of what could've been and whenever she woke up her day was filled of thoughts of him.

Not once did she explain to her friends or family about her feelings, it was better to keep it a secret locked away in her totured heart where it hasn't beaten like that ever since the final farewell between the pair.

M had a suspison about the sudden change in Emily's behaviour, one that didn't leave unnoticed. Several meetings between the two women happened, yet M never really know the truth not even when Emily left.

Saying goodbye to her family and old friends was hard for her yet it did not shatter her confidence, starting a new life was the right path and closing off the past had to be taken extremly slowly though she was getting there.

* * *

It was a opening night for Emily's new novel, called The Blue Shot. The story was about one woman's meeting with a strange man who didn't reveal his idenity and leads her to a dangerous journey without the romance between the pair.

Though it sounded awfully like what happened to her, Emily refused to let the pair get together by instead leaving it with a cliffhanger which would perhaps hopefully win her a few more fans to her thousands.

Wearing a evening gown with sliver jewellery, she looked stunning and petite. Over a hundred guests and celebrites came to the event, chatting among themselves and admiring the front cover art on the book.

Preparing to make her entrance, there was something in the air that made her skin stand on edge and a harsh shiver running down her spine. Whatever it was, Emily shrugged it off and carried on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Said a man aged around late fourties stood by the mircophone with a wide grin across his face and wore a blue suit that didn't flatter him one bit.

"Tonight is the opening night for The Blue Shot, a exicting and thrilling novel from the best-selling writer of Dim Lights. So welcome Miss Emily Williams!" He cried, setting off a chain of claps and cheers.

Stepping out of the curtain with a proud smile, she waved to her audience while walking towards the mircophone. The man gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, then stepped away in the darkness.

"Thank you everyone for coming this evening, I'm very proud to see you all." She began once the room quietened down. Their faces were filled of awe, happiness and eager to listen to whatever she will say.

"I'm pretty proud of this new novel that I had written over the last six months, I'm sure that all of you will enjoy and relate to the characters that feature here. So drink, chat, dance and read the night away!"

Again the claps and cheers echoed the four walls as Emily left the mircophone to begin signing every copy of the book while the rest either waited, drank, eat snacks or danced to classical music playing.

But the chills and shivers returned with a icy vengence, making her gasp out loud that caught a few people's attention. She shook her head, waving her hand like it was nothing and they returned back to what they were doing.

Yet it wasn't nothing to her, no windows were open and there wasn't any drafts through the gaps. It unsettled her, rocking her confidence and making her alert for anything unusual around the room.

Once every book was signed, Emily took a drink and went to step outside to let the air take away the tenison that was trembling through her body. It was stupid for her to behave like this, wasn't it?

"Good evening, Miss Williams." Said the most familer and startling voice that she alone knew who owned it. Turning around ever so slowly, her eyes widened in total and pure horror.

There standing wearing a smart suit was James, looking more or less the same since nearly three years that they last saw each other, yet he was brooding and had a warm smile across his handsome face.

It was enough for her legs to give way, her heart stopped and her eyes rolled back of her head. Everything went black before the very moment he captured her in his strong arms in the correct and perfect time.

Author's Note: So What Do You Think?


End file.
